DESCRIPTION (Developed from applicant's abstract): This research is designed to yield information about estradiol activation of the estrogen receptor (alpha) on spatial learning, retention of avoidance learning and excitation of hippocampal electrophysiology. The proposed studies will contribute to the understanding of changes in hippocampal-dependent behaviors and hippocampal synaptic function in relation to gonadal steroids. Results from the experiments will be beneficial to understanding the role of estradiol activation of the estrogen receptor (alpha). In addition, results from the proposed experiments will provide a fundamental backbone to the knowledge of estrogenic effects during memory loss associated with aging and Alzheimer's disease. Undoubtedly, any information obtained regarding the mechanisms of estradiol action will lend insight into several women's health issues such as changes following menopause.